Poufsouffle, et fiers de l'être !
by Mlle Millie
Summary: [Recueil de traductions] La maison d'Helga a bien plus de qualités que vous ne le croyez... si, si !
1. 1-Just Another Hufflepuff

_Je bloque un peu sur __**Insoumise**__, alors je me suis dit... Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pas débuter ce recueil que j'ai en projet depuis plusieurs mois ? _

_J'ai rassemblé plusieurs traductions drôles, dramatiques, originales ou banales sur la maison de Poufsouffle... Cette maison est bien trop mal considérée, et il est plus que tant qu'on lui redonne la place qu'elle mérite ! Alors, venez-lire ces petits textes, et oubliez tous vos clichés..._

_Comme je l'ai dit, il s'agit de divers types de traductions, ayant pour seul point commun la maison d'Helga. Ils seront plus ou moins longs, mais tous sont des OS._

_Disclaimer__ : Cette histoire est à Finch-Fletchey._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Just Another Hufflepuff**

[Hannah Abbot croit que sa maison a toujours eu la part de baguette la plus courte. Mais quand elle y réfléchit sérieusement, elle réalise que ce n'est pas vrai.]

ooooo

Oui, je suis juste une autre Poufsouffle. Je serais stupéfaite si quelqu'un m'écoute (personne ne le fait). Nous sommes le Tiers-Monde de Poudlard, et tout le monde sait cela. Chaque fois que le Choixpeau dit « Poufsouffle », pour les applaudissements que le nouvel élève reçoit, lui, ou elle, pourrait presque être déclaré comme un membre de la famille de Voldemort. Toutes les autres maisons sont plus respectées.

Gryffondor. Oui, ils sont les héros, ou du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde suppose d'eux. Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils sont courageux et tout, mais ils en font trop étalage, un peu comme le paon que Cedric m'avait montré il y a des années. Pas la plus petite part d'humilité. Quand ce Londubat a décapité Nagini l'année dernière, il a paradé avec la tête du serpent jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à pourrir, puis il l'a enfermée dans du verre ou quelque chose comme ça, et a paradé encore plus.

Serdaigle. Au sommet de chaque classe, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il me semble. Avez-vous déjà vu les notes de Padma Patil ? Que des O, et rien d'autre !

Serpentard. Même NOUS nous les haïssons. Comme tous les autres élèves, nous les traitons de cons. Il y a deux ans, quand j'étais un peu étourdie par la Bièraubeurre, j'ai fini par prêter vingt-cinq Galions à Gregory Goyle. (Un peu étourdie était en dessous de la vérité mais nécessaire pour garder ma dignité). J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me rendra jamais ma monnaie. Ils ne peuvent pas tenir une promesse.

Il ne reste plus que nous, les personnes de Poufsouffle, humbles et avec les pieds sur Terre.

Mais :

Nous avons l'humilité, contrairement aux Gryffondor.

Nous ne sommes pas effrayés par le travail. Les Serdaigle peuvent-ils en dire autant ? La plupart d'entre eux utilisent leurs cerveaux pour se sortir des situations difficiles. Nous utilisons ces petits cerveaux que nous avons pour améliorer les choses.

Contrairement aux Serpentard, nous ne manquons pas à nos promesses. Nous sommes honnêtes, merci bien. Cela nous distingue d'eux.

Nous sommes spéciaux. Nous n'allons pas laisser ces Gryffondor nous battre. Nous ne laisserons pas les Serdaigle être plus malins que nous. Et par Merlin, nous ne laisserons pas ces Serpentard être plus rusés que nous !

Nous sommes des Poufsouffle, et nous sommes aussi bien que le reste !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication précis, ce sera selon mon envie :) Une petite review avant de partir ? _


	2. 2-In the mind of a Hufflepuff

_Et voici le deuxième OS de ce recueil ! J'avais prévu de le poster après mon chapitre d'Insoumise, mais ma connexion a lâché juste à ce moment-là..._

_**Disclaimer**__ : comme précédemment, je n'ai fait que traduire cette histoire qui est à __**Audny**__. L'auteur dit qu'elle se demandait à quoi pouvaient ressembler les pensées d'un Poufsouffle lors d'un mauvais jour. Pparce que c'est vrai que les blaireaux ont plutôt toujours l'air heureux ^^_

_**Note** : cet Os a été écrit en 2003, c'est pourquoi la façon d'accéder à la salle commune des Poufsouffle est différente du canon. _

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**In the Mind of a Hufflepuff**

[Juste un rapide passage dans les pensées d'une Poufsouffle]

ooooo

- Vous avez une heure pour finir la potion rétrécissante, grogne le professeur Rogue. Commencez.

Durant les premières minutes la salle est silencieuse, excepté le raclement des chaudrons sur les tables et le tintement des pots d'ingrédients sortis des sacs. Tandis que Rogue prend son siège et plonge sa tête graisseuse dans ses documents à classer, les chuchotements des conversations commencent à éclater parmi les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle actuellement occupés aux cachots par le double cours de potions, le dernier de la journée.

- Une heure et je suis libre, murmuré-je dans ma barbe, pas assez fort cependant pour que quelqu'un m'entende. Je jette un coup d'œil à la salle pendant que je commence à hacher des foies de salamandre en cubes précis. Beaucoup de Serdaigle ont déjà fini cette étape de la potion. Je déteste les cours avec les Serdaigle. Ils donnent l'impression que tout est super simple. J'aurais aimé être assez intelligente pour une Serdaigle. Ils sont brillants. Mais il n'y aucune chance pour cela. Le Choixpeau n'y avait même pas pensé quand il a frôlé ma tête. « Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit pour toi », avait-t-il dit avant de crier « Poufsouffle » avec cette voix grave et tonitruante à laquelle personne ne s'attend venant d'un chapeau. Un stupide chapeau.

Je dépose les foies de salamandre dans mon chaudron bouillonnant et sort un bocal de poudre de pierre de lune. Trois cuillérées et sept tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'un montre, puis compter vingt-huit tours de cadran. Ajouter du sirop d'ellébore. Oh non ! J'ai oublié le sang de triton. Je ne peux même pas suivre les instructions correctement. Attrapant le flacon, j'en verse rapidement un peu et regarde vite fait si Rogue a levé sa tête graisseuse hors de ses papiers et vu mon erreur. Il est toujours le nez sur le bureau, mais quelques Serdaigle m'ont vue et sont maintenant en train de se moquer de moi derrière leurs mains.

Je glisse faiblement de ma chaise. Je sens mon visage brûler. Pourquoi est-ce que je rougis toujours à la moindre chose ?

Un coup d'œil à ma potion me dit que tout n'est peut-être pas ruiné, après tout. C'est de la même couleur que celle des Serdaigle devant moi. Peut-être que c'est mon jour de chance. Ajoutant un peu d'écaille de dragon en poudre, je remue ma potion une dernière fois. Cela semble bon… Je pense. De toute façon, je ne peux rien faire de plus si ce n'est pas réussi. Tout en remplissant un flacon, je suis nerveusement du regard Ernie qui va au bureau de Rogue. En fait, la mienne n'a pas tourné au moisi comme la sienne. Nous posons nos flacons sur le bureau et Rogue lève les yeux. Peut-être que ce n'est pas mon jour de chance.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Miss Bryant ? siffle-t-il d'une voix terriblement calme, et je sais que je deviens toute rouge. Votre potion n'est pas supposée être opaque. Et ne me laissez pas examiner la vôtre, Mr MacMillan, dit-il en adressant son terrifiant regard à Ernie. Dix points de moins pour des Poufsouffle qui ne sont même pas en mesure de suivre un simple ensemble d'instructions.

S'éloignant, Ernie m'offre un sourire compatissant et je le lui retourne avec hésitation avant de tourner en rouge encore plus sombre et me précipite à mon bureau. Je ne suis pas prête d'avoir un petit-ami à ce rythme. Je ne peux même pas regarder, encore moins parler à une personne du sexe opposé sans devenir aussi rouge qu'une cerise.

Ayant nettoyé mon chaudron je me précipite hors de la salle, partant au loin avant que quelqu'un n'ait une chance de me parler des points qu'Ernie et moi avons fait perdre à notre maison. Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque. J'adore la bibliothèque. Il y a toujours un coin de table où je peux m'asseoir et être laissée tranquille. En arrivant par la porte de la bibliothèque, cependant, je grince des dents. Il y a plein de gens ici, et certains sont des Serpentard. Je déteste les Serpentard. Ils sont extrêmement mesquins. Bon, pas autant envers les Poufsouffle que les Gryffondor. La pensée qu'ils ne songent même pas à nous les Poufsouffle en tant que personnes assez intéressantes pour penser à elles – même si seulement pour insulter – traverse mon esprit.

Peut-être que je reviendrai plus tard. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de soupirer maussadement. Je ne peux pas repousser cette dissertation de métamorphose pour un autre jour. Prenant une inspiration fortifiante, je passe devant les Serpentard, ils ne me jettent même pas un coup d'œil occupés à se cracher sur Potter et son sort. Pour les Serpentard nous les Poufsouffle n'existions même pas. Enfin, à moins qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre dans les environs à tourmenter. Dans ce cas-là nous sommes des proies faciles.

M'affalant sans aucune grâce sur une chaise inoccupée dans un coin (le seul) de la libraire, je sors mes livres. Disserte de métamorphose, me voilà. Je lève les yeux et regarde avec envie Harry Potter et ses amis. Potter est assis là avec Weasley et Granger, leurs têtes rapprochées, chuchotant, tellement absorbés par leurs affaires qu'ils n'entendent même pas le Serdaigle de première année, au milieu d'une pluie de textes, faire tomber l'étagère qu'il tentait d'escalader pour chercher un livre.

Je me demande comment ce serait d'être l'un d'entre eux. Et si j'étais Hermione ? Je serais la sorcière la plus brillante de mon année, et probablement de tout Poudlard. J'aurais deux meilleurs amis à qui je dirais tout, et eux aussi me raconteraient tout. Bon, ok. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être légèrement sarcastique vis-à-vis de cette idée.

Moi ? Meilleure amie avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley ? Deux garçons en tant que meilleurs amis ? Je serais probablement juste assise là en restant béate comme un poisson hors de l'eau, ouvrant er fermant ma bouche d'un air stupide. Je laisse échapper un rire silencieux. Imaginez-moi raconter mes secrets les plus intimes à deux gars. Je ne dis même pas ce genre de truc à mes meilleurs amis, seulement les trucs évidents, comme à quel point je trouve Drago Malefoy con lorsqu'il s'en prend à Hannah. Je me demande, cependant, comment cela serait d'avoir quelqu'un à qui raconter tous mes problèmes et qui s'en inquiète ? Je ne pense pas que je pourrais faire cela. Je suppose que je n'aurais jamais une amitié comme celle de Potter.

Mon livre de métamorphose gît toujours fermé sur la table. Mon parchemin est vierge. Qui est-ce que je pense tromper ? Peut-être que je les ferai après le dîner. Après avoir rangé mes livres dans le sac, je le jette sur mon épaule et quitte la bibliothèque sans que quiconque ne me remarque. J'aime les longues marches à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la salle commune de Poufsouffle. J'adore m'engager seule dans des couloirs déserts et jamais empruntés. Quand je suis seule, je ne me soucie pas de ce que les autres pensent de moi – ou même s'ils me remarquent. Mon cerveau a des pensées de son propre chef. Ce n'est pas que je me préoccupe beaucoup de ce que les autres pensent – ou du moins, c'est ce que je me dis à moi-même – mais je suis nerveuse quand il y a autour de moi des gens que je ne connais pas vraiment. C'est gênant à mort. J'aimerais ne pas m'en soucier, et me réveiller un matin en étant capable de parler avec qui je veux, et ne pas avoir peur de ce que les gens peuvent penser. Ce n'est pas près d'arriver, cependant. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personnes. Je suis juste une ennuyeuse Poufsouffle dont personne ne connaît l'existence, avançant péniblement dans la vie à travers la foule – mais qui n'en fait jamais partie.

- In perpetuum.

Le costume de métal de l'armure ayant appartenue à Sir Anders des Baignoires bouge sur le côté, me permettant de grimper sans aucune grâce dans le trou derrière lui.

À l'intérieur de la salle commune, tout le monde semble être en pleine conversation. J'entends l'armure de Sir Anders grincer derrière moi. Après être entrée dans la salle, je commence à avancer vers les dortoirs des filles. Mon pied est suspendu au-dessus de la première marche quand j'entends qu'on m'appelle.

- Angie !

C'est Hannah, ma « meilleure » amie. Elle a probablement juste besoin d'aide avec les devoirs de potion. Je soupire en me tournant vers elle. Elle sourit, et serre quelque chose dans sa main. C'est le magazine _Apprentie Sorcière _ouvert sur un article expliquant comment appliquer du maquillage de façon à ce que cela semble naturel, mais aussi élégant. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Hannah est toujours en train d'essayer des nouvelles façons de se maquiller, même s'il elle n'a jamais le courage d'en porter ailleurs que dans le dortoir.

- Angie, dit-elle à nouveau en arrivant vers moi. Regarde ça, ajoute-t-elle en me tendant le magazine. Je pense que je pourrais trouver comment mettre de l'eyeliner maintenant. Tu veux l'essayer ?

Elle me regarde avec espoir. Il n'y a pas une once de jugement dans ses yeux, seulement l'excitation et l'envie de partager cet engouement avec moi.

Je ris, et un large sourire se dessine sur mon visage.

- Bien sûr.

Hannah s'élance vers les escaliers devant moi et je cours derrière elle. Elle a déjà sorti ses trousses de maquillage qu'elle est cependant toujours gênée de porter.

Alors, qu'est-ce que cela fait si je ne suis pas aussi intelligente que les Serdaigle, ou aussi ouverte avec mes amis que Harry Potter, ou bien même totalement insignifiante pour les Serpentard ? J'ai mes amis qui m'aiment comme je suis. Et c'est tout ce qui compte vraiment pour moi.

- Je peux commencer ? demande Hannah avec enthousiasme. J'ai la couleur parfaite pour toi. Je pense que cela illuminera tes yeux.

Je souris de nouveau, et m'assois sur le lit face à Hannah.

- D'accord, mais seulement si tu me laisses faire ce que je veux sur toi. Et que tu ne te plains pas en disant que tu es moche alors que tu es vraiment superbe.


	3. 3-Hufflepuff

_Et voici le troisième OS du recueil ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis !_

_Disclaimer __: ceci est une _traduction_ d'un Os de __**Bittersweet Romanticide**__._

_**Note de la traductrice** : Ce récit était écrit en "you". (ex : But your house is as well.) J'aurais donc pur écrire ce récit tout en "vous", mais ma soeur m'a dit que c'était vraiment étrange lorsque je lui ai demandé son avis. En effet, les anglais n'ont pas de "on" général. On traduit donc, selon le contexte "you" par "on" ou "vous". Et "on" était nettement mieux, je trouvais que l'on rentrais plus dans la peau du narrateur. Après, si vous auriez préféré la deuxième option, faites-le moi savoir, nous avons tous des avis différents !_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Hufflepuff **

[On veut être fiers de notre maison, on le veut vraiment. Mais parfois, c'est plus qu'on ne peut le supporter.]

ooooo

C'est étrange, d'être à Poufsouffle.

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, personne ne devrait dire ça. Ce n'est simplement pas particulièrement une bonne chose. C'est comme de ne pas être à Poudlard du tout. On ne trouve pas cela si terrible, parce que les gamins sont gentils et qu'on aime notre salle commune, mais on se soucie du fait que notre maison est toujours la dernière maison mentionnée, et occasionnellement, pas mentionnée du tout. C'est embêtant parce que quand on demande ce qu'est un Poufsouffle, la plupart diront : « Vous êtes amicaux, n'est-ce pas ? Loyaux et tout ça. »

Mais les choses changent, parce qu'il y a Cedric. Pendant un brillant moment, Poudlard nous a remarqués. Poufsouffle est important. C'est la maison d'un champion. C'est la maison qui représente l'incroyable école qu'on adore.

Et puis il y a Harry.

Et puis il y a _Harry_.

On ne déteste pas Harry, pas exactement. C'est plutôt comme une douleur continuelle au fond du cœur, parce qu'on sait que ce que Cedric fait ne compte pas, parce qu'il y a Harry. C'est toujours à propos d'Harry. Et si Harry est dernier et Cedric premier, les journaux à sensations se focaliseront quand même sur Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Mais en quelque sorte, _en quelque sorte_ on s'accroche à ce morceau d'espoir. On croit que Poufsouffle peut encore être quelque chose, peut encore être remarqué. Aussi, avec espoir, avec colère, avec fierté, on acclame Cedric. On évite Harry. On rêve à la victoire, et on l'a presque…

Et puis il est mort.

Cedric est mort.

On voit Harry pleurer sur le corps. On entend les cris d'angoisse déchirer nos gorges. On connaissait Cedric, on l'admirait, on l'aimait parce qu'il était merveilleux, bon, loyal et amical, et toutes ces choses qu'un Poufsouffle est censé être. Cependant, à ce moment, on ne pensait pas selon les termes des maisons.

Parce qu'il est mort.

Mais notre maison l'est aussi.

Une fois que la mort disparaît, une fois que quelques mois sont passés, on le comprend. On n'a plus d'espoir. On ne veut plus argumenter les vertus de votre maison. On veut se fondre dans le décor, on veut ravaler notre fierté, courir au loin, et espérer que plus jamais autour de nous quelqu'un ne porte un morceau de jaune.

Il n'y a aucune honte à être à Poufsouffle.

Mais ce n'est rien d'en être fier.


	4. 4-My son's in Hufflepuff !

Ouh, la, la ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas updaté ce recueil ! Désolée :/ J'ai beaucoup écris et j'avais prévu d'entamer d'autres traductions pour Poufsouffle, que je n'ai finalement pas faites... Mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser attendre plus longtemps ! Alors voici un petit Oos en attendant la suite qui devrait arriver ce week-end je l'espère.

**Disclaimer** : je n'ai fait que traduire cet Os, il est à **Mxya**.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**My son's in Hufflepuff ! **

[Drago et Astoria ont envoyé leur fils Sorpius à Poudlard pour sa première année. Quelle fut la réaction de Drago lorsqu'il apprit que son garçon n'était pas à Serpentard ?]

ooooo

- Drago, chéri, Scorpius nous a envoyé un hibou à propos de son premier jour ! s'exclama Astoria Malefoy en entrant dans le bureau de son mari.

- Excellent. Comment va le nouveau Prince de Serpentard ?

Drago posa sa plume et porta son attention sur sa femme.

- Il est… à Poufsouffle, lut-elle à haute voix.

- Il est quoi ? demanda Drago, se levant de son bureau.

- Il est à Poufsouffle.

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire avant de marcher vers elle et de lui prendre le morceau de parchemin, l'étudiant pour finalement constater que, en fait, elle lui disait la vérité.

- Quel est le but de cette maison de toute façon ?

- Drago… Tout va bien, notre fils est juste… loyal.

- Ah ! Loyal. Un Malefoy n'est pas à Serpentard. Potter a quelque chose à voir avec cela je parie.

Astoria s'approcha de son mari et lui prit des mains la lettre, pour la placer à l'envers sur son bureau.

- Est-ce que cela a vraiment de l'importance, mon chou ? demanda-t-elle en l'entourant de ses bras. Drago soupira.

- Je suppose que non. Tant qu'il est loyal aux bonnes choses, dit-il en capturant les lèvres de sa femme avec de petits baisers.

- Mmm, répondit Astoria. Il dit aussi qu'il fantasme sur Rose Weasley.

- Weasley ? s'exclama Drago. Sa femme tenta d'étouffer son rire, mais ne parvint pas le contrôler et sortit de la pièce. Drago la suivit avec un sourire narquois sur son visage.


End file.
